June 29, 1995
|Next = July 6, 1995 }} ---- Abstract Studios *Strangers in Paradise Vol 2 5 Academy Comics *Robotech: Return to Macross Vol 1 22 *Robotech II: The Sentinels Book III Vol 1 18 Acclaim Comics/Valiant *Knighthawk Vol 1 4 *Magic the Gathering: The Shadow Mage Vol 1 4 *Magnus Robot Fighter Vol 2 56 *Ninjak Vol 1 24 *Solar, Man of the Atom Vol 1 50 *Timewalker Vol 1 15 *Turok, Dinosaur Hunter Vol 1 32 *X-O Manowar Vol 1 50-O ---- A.D. Vision *''Magical Twilight Vol 1 2 (Adult)(MR), 2.95 ---- Aeon *The Desert Peach Vol 1 23 *Those Annoying Post Bros. Vol 1 43 ---- Antarctic *Gojin Vol 1 2 Golden Warrior: Iczer One 5 Tomorrow Man/Knight Hunter: Last Rites 6 BONDAGE FAIRIES TP (Adult)(MR), 12.95 WARRIOR NUN AREALA TP, 9.95 ---- Archie Comics *Archie Vol 1 439 *Archie Digest Magazine Vol 1 136 *Betty & Veronica Summer Fun Vol 1 2 *Jetsons Vol 4 1 *Veronica Vol 1 46 *Veronica's Digest Magazine Vol 1 4 ---- Art Comics Bobby Ruckers 2 ---- Bad Seed Productions Mr. Nightmare's Wonderful World 1 ---- Big Deal Vandalias 1 ---- Black Eye Productions Comics *World of Trouble Vol 1 1 ---- Blackout Comics *Ms. Cyanide & Ice Vol 1 0 ---- Blind Bat Press *Pulp Tattoo Vol 1 4 ---- Boneyard Babylon Crush 1 Flowers on the Razor Wire 5 ---- Bongo Comics *Bartman Vol 1 5 *Jimbo Vol 1 1 ---- Brainstorm Vampire Bites 1 ---- Caliber *''Big Bang Comics Vol 1 0 *''Negative Burn Vol 1 23 ---- CatHead Bughouse 3 ---- Circle Studios *''The Book of Thoth Vol 1 1 ---- Claypool Comics *Elvira Vol 1 26 Comic Shop News, Inc. *Comic Shop News Vol 1 419 Cosmic Comics *Welcome to the Little Shop of Horrors Vol 1 2 Dark Horse Comics *Godzilla Vol 3 1 *Harlan Ellison's Dream Corridor Vol 1 4 *Legend of Mother Sarah Vol 1 3 Mask 5 *Nexus: The Wages of Sin Vol 1 4 *Oh My Goddess Vol 2 5 *Shadow: Hell's Heat Wave Vol 1 3 DC Comics *Adventures of Superman Vol 1 526 *Animal Man Vol 1 86 *Batman: Faces *Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight Vol 1 74 *Detective Comics Vol 1 688 *Egypt Vol 1 1 *Flash Annual Vol 2 8 *Green Lantern Vol 3 65 *Impulse Vol 1 5 *Judge Dredd: The Official Movie Adaptation Vol 1 1 *Justice League Task Force Vol 1 26 *Kobalt Vol 1 15 *Legionnaires Vol 1 28 *The Mystery Play (SC) Vol 1 1 *Outsiders Vol 2 21 *Power of Shazam Vol 1 6 *Preacher Vol 1 5 *Ray Vol 2 15 *Showcase '95 Vol 1 7 *Star Trek: The Next Generation Vol 2 74 *Starman Vol 2 10 *Static Vol 1 26 *Steel Vol 2 18 ---- Krause Publications *''Comics Buyers Guide Vol 1 1129 ---- Eenieweenie Hoon 1 ---- El Capitan Books *Stray Bullets Vol 1 4 ---- Entity Comics *''Mightily Murdered Power Ringers Vol 1 1 *''Warcat Special Vol 1 1 Zen Intergalactic Ninja 3 ---- Fantagraphics Books Bummer 1 *''Hate Vol 1 19 *''Minimum Wage Vol 1 *''Nefarismo Vol 1 5 Visions of curves III (Adult)(MR), 4.95 ---- Fantasy Realities AllSaints Inc 1 ---- Fireman Press *Heavy 3PO: The Coleman Chronicles of Scud, the Disposable Assassin Vol 1 1 ---- Gladstone Publishing *''The Carl Barks Library of Walt Disney's Comics and Stories in Color Vol 1 41 ---- Hamilton Comics *Donald Duck & Mickey Mouse Vol 1 1 *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Vol 2 2 2nd Series ---- Hyperion Books *''Making of Judge Dredd (SC) ---- Image Comics *Backlash Vol 1 9 *Cyberforce Vol 2 13 *Cyberforce Vol 2 14 *Deathblow Vol 1 17 *Freak Force Vol 1 17 *Glory Vol 1 3 *New Shadowhawk Vol 1 1 *Ripclaw Vol 1 3 *Shaman's Tears Vol 1 9 *StormWatch Vol 1 23 *Team Youngblood Vol 1 18 ---- K-Blamm Comics *Mataak Vol 1 1 ---- Kitchen Sink Press *Taboo Vol 1 8 Spirit: Origin Years 6 ---- Lacunae Publications; CFD Productions *''Lacunae Vol 1 2 ---- Lightning Comics *Catfight Dream Warrior Vol 1 1 ---- London Night Stryke: Natural Born Killer 1 ---- Malibu Comics *Hardcase Vol 1 24 *Ultraverse Year Zero: The Death of the Squad Vol 1 3 *Mortal Kombat: Battlewave Vol 1 5 ---- Marvel Comics *Abraham Stone Vol 1 2 *Disney's Aladdin Vol 1 11 *Avengers Vol 1 389 *Doom 2099 Vol 1 32 *Excalibur Vol 1 88 *Incredible Hulk Vol 1 432 *Mandrake the Magician Vol 2 3 (never published) *Spider-Man Vol 1 61 *Spider-Man: Clone Genesis *''What If? Vol 2 76 *X-Men Vol 2 43 *X-Men 2099 Vol 1 23 *X-Men Archives Featuring Captain Britain Vol 1 1 ---- Millennium Publications *''Descending Angels Vol 1 1 *''Night’s Children: The Vampire Vol 1 1 (MR), 2.95 * *''Sparrow Vol 1 3, 2.95 *Original solicitation says Night’s Children: Vampyr # 4 but Millenium only published 2 issues around this time FantaCo Enterprises published Night's Children: Vampyr #1-4 in 1992, so unless it's a res or 2nd printing it can't be the Fantaco series being listed under the wrong publisher anyway. ---- MU Press *''Mechanimoids Special X Anniversary ---- Nightscapes *''Steele Destinies Vol 1 2, 2.95 ---- Parody Press *''Mightily Murdered Power Ringers Vol 1 1 ---- Piffle Productions *''Phineus: Magician for Hire Vol 1 3 ---- Pop Comics *''The O.J. Papers Vol 1 1 *''Pamela Anderson Uncovered Vol 1 1 *''The Shaquille O'Neal Story Vol 1 1 ---- Sirius Entertainment *''Animal Mystic Vol 1 1, (2nd) 4.95 *''Animal Mystic Vol 1 2, (2nd) 4.95 *''Dawn Vol 2 1 *''Poison Elves Vol 2 2 *''Safety-Belt Man Vol 1 4 ---- Slave Labor Graphics *Killer Fly Vol 1 2 ---- Taliesin Press *Starchild: Awakenings (HC) Vol 1 1 *Starchild: Awakenings (SC) Vol 1 1 *Starchild: Awakenings (Slipcase) Vol 1 1 ---- Tekno Comix *Neil Gaiman's Mr. Hero - The Newmatic Man Vol 1 8 ---- Topps Comics *''Batman Forever Activity Book *''Batman Forever Poster Magazine 2 *''Batman Forever Sticker Starter Kit *''Dracula Chronicles Vol 1 3 *''Return to Jurassic Park Vol 1 3 ---- Verotik *''Verotika Vol 1 3 (MR), 2.95 ---- Viz Communications *Animerica Vol 3 6 ---- WaRP Graphics *''Elfquest: Blood of Ten Chiefs Vol 1 18 ---- Warrior Publications, Inc. *''Cards Illustrated Vol 1 20 *''Ventura Vol 1 1 White Wolf Publishing *Buttery Wholesomeness ---- Miscellaneous Stuff *''Wizard the Comics Magazine Vol 1 48 *''Spawn Alley Action Playset *''Batman Forever Official Movie Book (Modern Publ.) *''Lee's Action Figure News & Toy Review Vol 1 33 *''Pocahontas Cards Skybox - 1995 (Foil) *''Batman Forever Fleer Ultra (Foil) *''Star Wars Galaxy Trading Cards TRADING CARDS (BOX), 25.55*Bravura Baseball Cap *Spawn Logo Cap *Spawn Mask Cap *Many Pins, TShirts, as always *Spawn Action Vehicle Asst *Diamond PREVIEWS VOL V #7, 2.0 *Hypno HYPNO MAGAZINE VOL 4 #6, 3.5 ------------------- -------------------